


Protected Angel

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 02:09:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5272616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phantom protects her Angel. </p><p>Not real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protected Angel

"Get the hell away from her..."

Katie can feel her Phantom's anger radiating from her and yet, as Phantom steps between herself and the man who has been stalking her, her eyes fierce on his face before he leaves. She is trembling with anger and Katie can't help but feel a little flattered. She moves closer once the man is gone, her touch light on the Phantom's shoulder, startling slightly at the fierceness of the Phantom's gaze. 

"Thank you."

Her voice breaks slightly and she looks down quickly, aware she's about to cry. Arms loop tightly around her and she is pulled in closer, lips brushing her ear, a sweet gentleness in her tone. 

"Hey, nobody touches my girl... okay?"

"Okay."

Lips brush her forehead before she is released, the Phantom finally taking her home.


End file.
